


The new Leo of the Zodiac Legion

by Hyre



Series: Zodiac [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Definetly angst, Fluff, Hakyeon is a dick, M/M, One Shot, Ravi a cinnamon roll, Zodiac, Zodiac army, army!au, gabriel picolo, picolo's arrows inspired me, sorry jhope stans, zodiac sign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyre/pseuds/Hyre
Summary: There are 3 Army to aspire to join when you born with a gift form the stars:- Star Legion, where simple soldiers are under the orders of Ophiucus;- Sign Legion, where soldiers are assigned to a specific Zodiac sign division;- Zodiac legion, made up only by the 12 great, aka the 12 zodiac signs.Taekwoon never thougt that he could ever be one of the 12 great.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Republished because it didn't work well to me, nothing serious, just a refresh of style. There are other changes, but I write them on the end notes
> 
> ♣♣♣
> 
> I'm sorry if there are some grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language.

 

 

 

“You need to forgive him, Wonshik-hyung, they had jus a talk. You know that Cancer personal aim is to have him in his legion...but..”

The older didn't let the boy say anything else.

“I know… I know... it’s just… He’s so fragile, and pure... I don’t want _Him_ to corrupt Taekwoon…”

The younger male looked at Wonshik: he wanted to add something but he didn’t know if it was worth it. He didn’t know if telling him that Taekwoon was already Leo and not Taek anymore was a good idea. He didn’t know how his hyung would react to the news that his companion – his other half - was already in the Legion.

“Say it.” Wonshik said in a sharp voice.

“W-What?” the younger boy said, half worried, half surprised.

“I know that you’re hiding something from me. Spit it out, quick”

The younger boy gulped a bit, Wonshik was his hyung, his superior in the Army and, furthermore, he was the ex-Aquarius (he had the symbol still tattooed on the top of his left hand).

“Well… Taekwoon-ssi, isn’t Taekwoon anymore… He’s Leo from now on…” he whispered shyly.

Wonshik didn’t say a word, his expression became blank. His pure, delicate counterpart was now a commander in the Zodiac legion. He closed his eyes and breathed out. Now he could gather all the pieces of the puzzle and stick them together: Taekwoon avoiding him in the last few days, the bandage that adorned the older's right hand, his detachment from everyone and from Wonshik himself… he had joined the Legion and he didn’t want Wonshik to know it.

“Leave” Wonshik said to the boy. He wanted to stay alone, to think about how to protect his frail friend.

 _Leo._ Wonshik thought. _He’s important now. Will he be able to command? To lead people to victory? No. He’ll fail. Taek is everything but a leader. He can take care of others, but he’s not able to command them or to have ascendancy over people. It’s funny that he’ll represent Leo, the symbol of leadership._

He smiled sadly before thinking about how to help him out.

_I could re-join the Legion… no, that’s impossible. Hakyeon will never let me in again. Besides, even if the Council gives me the approval, what will they do with the ‘new’ Aquarius? What’s his name? Ho…Hojun?.. Hosung?... Hoseok, maybe? I don’t know… but now… how to act when I’ll see Taek again?... Do I have to pretend to know nothing? Or..maybe I can just call that boy back…_

“It’s not necessary to call him back, hyung” a light voice reached his ears waking him up from his state of trance.

“Oh… Taekwoon… you surprised me… was… was I speaking aloud?” He asked not knowing how much the older could have heard.

“Yes… so, I've figured out that you know everything by now”

“Yeah… a soldier informed me of your… promotion, congratulations” he said without any spark of joy in his voice. Taekwoon mustn't have caught the first part of his thoughts or Wonshik didn't say it aloud…

“Well… thank you hyung” he said biting his lips, lowering his gaze.

Taekwon wasn’t the type of person to look at people in their eyes, he preferred not to have eye contact. And not because of a lack of courage or something. No, he never looked at someone’s eyes because of his … curse.

Everyone who was born under a sign and showed a gift, is predestined to join the Legion, or the Star Army or a Sign army, commanded by one of the Zodiac lieutenant. Taekwon had a… talent, but he had always thought that this was much more of a curse than a proper Stars’ gift: he could foresee the future just by staring at someone’s eyes. It was nerve-wrecking knowing exactly what the person in front of him would do in the immediate future. Sometimes it was funny to see how babies would grow up, but with older people it was heartbreaking knowing the day when they’ll be gone.

“Look at me Taek… please” Wonshik begged standing up from his throne-like armchair and caressed his friend cheek “don’t hide your eyes from me, you know everything about my life by now, you won’t get any others surprises from me” he added with a kind smile that didn’t affect his mate.

“I know… it’s just, well, you know, I don’t want to see the day of your death…” the new lieutenant said leaning his head on Wonshik hand, closing his eyes.

“Don’t be like that! You have never saw me dead already, so don’t worry! This means that I’ll be in this world for a long time”

Taekwoon smiled a little opening his eyes and looking in Wonshik's eyes, diving into his grey-sky eyes.

_Wonshik was in front of Hakyeon, standing still - shoulders straightened up -  holding Cancer’s gaze without hesitation. Cancer was smirking at him like a cat with a nice prey a few feet away._

_“Well… well… well. So… if I get it right, you came here because you want your Zodiac position back. Am I Right?” his small plump lips were stretched in a smile that was everything but comforting “And why do you think_ I _want you back? Why, after you gave up? As you can see, there is another Aquarius here already…”_

_Taekwoon saw Wonshik's jaw clench a bit glancing at the young boy next to Cancer, before he spoke up looking straight at his opponent’s eyes._

_“Hakyeon, you know, I didn’t give up my position in the Legion. The Council didn’t take my role back, they only appointed a provisory leader of my army. How can I say it… I took a break. So it’s not your decision if I can come back or not, I’m here only because I’m a gentleman and I let you, and all the Legion, know that I’m back” he said ending with a cheeky smile._

_Cancer turned red. It was an outrage to his position: no one had dared to call him with his given name, not even Wonshik._

_“Fine. You’re back. But don’t call me that way ever again. Understood, Wonshik?”_

_The grey-eyed guy scoffed with a smile at him “It's the same for you” he said giving a small bow toward him “Cancer” he said and then he bowed at the Zodiac meeting hall “Legion” and he left the Council place with his symbol being framed again into a triangular shape, making him the Aquarium again. Taekwoon saw Wonshik leaving as the rest of the Legion (including him) started talking and discussing about what had just happened._

Taekwoon woke up from his vision with short breath and his stomach clenched.

“You were part of the Legion!?” he shouted at Wonshik shaking him a little by the shoulders.

The ex-Aquarius scratched the back of his head and gave him an apologetic smile. “I have to assume that you saw my intention to take my role back…”

“Why have you never told me?” Leo was on the verge of tears.

“I didn’t want you to treat me differently. I left my role years ago…”

“Why?” Taekwoon asked.

“Because, I want to spend more time with my counterpart…” Wonshik added sadly taking the younger hands in his, walking him back to the throne were he sat back leaning Taek to sit on his lap.

“Counterpart? Was it you girlfriend? Where is she? Why have you never talk about h-”

Wonshik interrupted him shaking his head “I’ve never had a girlfriend…” he said stroking Leo’s soft black hair.

“So… who?” Taekwoon asked shyly.

“It’s you. You are my counterpart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update 17.02.20
> 
> This story changed into a one shot, it's not a chapter story anymore.  
> It's now part of a series in which i'm going to add other story releated to this Zodiac topic, i've already got some ideas... :>
> 
> The reason why i decided to make a series and not a chaptered story is because i can't make a coherent content from chapter to chapter. I've already made up most of the life background of Cancer, Leo Aquarius (both of them) and Scorpio, but all this isn't going to develop the story that I'm telling up here.
> 
> As soon as exams are over I promise to add a chapter to this series, so stay tuned~
> 
> -Hyre


End file.
